una historia de miedo
by Caia Snape
Summary: Sin magia! Es una historia de miedo en un instituto cualquiera que mezcla personajes varios de distintas generaciones. Lily, Peter, Harry, Hermione, Lucius, Molly y varios más... terror, acción y algo de amistad!


**Historia donde se mezclan personajes de HP de varias generaciones. Sin magia. Todos juntos, pero no revueltos.**

**Miedo, amistad y comicio.**

**Basado en los personajes de Hp, y una historia que me gustaba desde que era peque.**

**L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L/**

**Una historia de miedo**

Hoy me he levantado pronto. Me he extrañado porque en mi casa no había nadie, pero luego me he acordado de que mi madre y mi hermano(Colin) estaban en el dermatólogo.

A las ocho menos cinco me dirigí hacia el colegio. Por el camino me encontré a unos compañeros de clase-Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny-me di cuenta de que Ginny estaba muy rara.

En el colegio, en las primeras horas de la mañana, el profesor preguntó la mayoría de las veces a Ginny para que le respondiera los ejercicios, y ella las tenía todas mal- cosa rara en ella-. Tambien había otra cosa rara en ella, era que cualquier persona que se acercaba a ella, ya fuera profesor o alumno, perdían el 85 de sus fuerzas.

Ginny pidió ir al baño. Cuando volvió, tenía entre los labios algo parecido a sangre. El profesor le preguntó y ésta dijo que era zumo. Luego entró en clase Molly, ésta estaba igual de pálida que Ginny.

En el recreo de las 11:00, Ginny le dijo algo al oído a Molly y un segundo después, Molly fue a dar una vuelta con Petunia y cuando volvieron, Petunia estaba igual de pálida que Ginny y Molly.

Al entrar del recreo de las 13:25, vi que estaban todos pálidos como Ginny, menos Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Ron, Harry y yo. Al sentarnos en nuestros asientos, veía que Ginny no dejaba de mirar al cuello de Hermione. Todos menos los que no estaban pálidos, llevaban un algo en el cuello para tapárselo (las chicas un pañuelo y los chicos camisetas de cuello alto). Entoces Ginny pidió ir al baño, despues de que ella se fuera, fui yo detras de ella.

Primero pasó a cuarto, dijo algo y se llevó a una chica. La llevó al baño. Yo la seguí. Cuando entró en el baño, la cogió por las manos y se dirigió al cuello. Entonces su cara cambió; ya no era una chica dulce y buena, sino un horrible monstruo. Y la mordió, yo me quedé atónita.

Despues de ver aquello, me fui deprisa. Me puse a pensar en lo que podía utilizar contra ellos: los vampiros. Me dije: "la luz del sol"- imposible, ellos ya estaban sometidos a eso y luego pensé- "Ya está, las cruces y las estacas"- y me dirigí a clase.

Allí estaba todo normal. Antes de que Ginny llegase, hice seis cruces. Cuando oí que venía, me levanté y me dirigí al cubo de basura (que estaba al lado de la puerta) y cuando ella entró por la puerta, me avalancé sobre ella, la cogí y le puse cerca la cruz. "Funciona" me dije. Ginny estaba inmovilizada, no se podía mover. Todos se escandalizaron y dije:

-Vampiros, ahora mismo quiero que dejéis salir a...- y dije los nombres de los seis que eran vampiros. Mientras uno salía, yo le iba dando una cruz- Bien, ahora nos vamos a ir- y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Cuando salimos les cerramos la puerta. Todos en el colegio eran vampiros, incluido mi hermano Colin. Éste último no parecía un vampiro, parecía otra cosa.

Intentamos salir del recinto, pero no pudimos, sólo coseguimos cerrar la puerta de secretaria y las otras dos. En el gimnasio no había nadie y decidimos pasar.

Subimos a la parte de arriba, En una habitación, escondidas en un armario, habían armas. Todos cogimos una. En la habitación contigua encontramos tirado en el suelo a Neville (un compañero de clase). Fuimos a por él. Por suerte no le habían mordido, sólo se había torcido una mano. Bajamos abajo, nos metimos en las colchonetas, y al dar un paso nos caímos por un agujero. El agujero tenía dos conductos, por uno se fueron Hermione, Harry, Ron y yo; y por el otro Luna, Pansy y Neville.

Ginny y Colin consiguieron abrir todas las puertas y salieron. Ginny, Narcissa, Colin, Peter, Severus y Lucius se montaron en un ascensor que bajaba hasta el fondo. Se dividieron; por un lado fueron Colin, Ginny y Lucius y por el otro Narcissa, Peter e Severus.

En el lugar donde desperté habían figuras extrañas. Pinturas de la antigüedad. Hermione había perdido su arma. Harry, Ron y yo las seguíamos teniendo.

Pansy, Luna y Neville despertaron rodeados de armaduras. Allí en las paredes no habían pinturas, sólo la pared estaba pintada de color rojo.

Colin, Ginny y Lucius coincidieron de que habían caído donde yo iba. Caminaban despacio, parecía que no tenían prisa. Cuando pasaron por una pared, Colin tocó algo y la pared se abrió.

-Ya está. Ya hemos encontrado el atajo- y se puso a oler- están en esa dirección. Vamos- y ahora empezaron a correr.

Oí pasos a mi espalda y empecé a correr. Harry, Hermione y Ron me siguieron. Cuando dejé de oír los pasos me paré y justo cuando Harry me alcanzó, nos caímos por un agujero.

El agujero tendría muchos metros, porque no sentí el golpe hasta que no pasaron varios minutos. Harry se despertó enseguida, cuando lo hizo, yo estaba a su lado.

Ron y Hermione se alteraron al no encontrarnos. Nos llamaron varias veces, pero no escucharon ninguna respuesta. Allí sólo había silencio. Durante varios minutos se quedaron parados, pero cuando escucharon pasos siguieron caminando.

Luna, Pansy y Neville se encontraron con Narcissa, Peter e Severus.

-Ya les hemos encontrado- gritó Peter y en un segundo, allí aparecieron diez vampiros más.- Yo me encargo de Pansy, los demas para vosotros- y empezaron a atacarles.

Pansy se fue corriendo hacia delante. Peter e Severus fueron a por ella. Luna y Neville empezaron a correr hacia atrás y los otros les siguieron.

Peter se tiró encima de Pansy, ésta le apartó con una patada. Severus se iba a tirar a por ella, pero Pansy reaccionó; se movió para un lado e Severus se cayó encima de Peter y Pansy empezó a correr.

Luna y Neville corrían a toda prisa. Casi les alcanza Narcissa porque iba volando. Luna se dio la vuelta y disparó a cinco vampiros en el corazón. Y siguió corriendo. Narcissa se tiró encima de Neville y el mordió. En pocos segundos. él tambien se convirtió en uno de ellos. Luna se asustó y siguió corriendo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se cayó por un agujero.

Ron y Hermione caminaban despacio. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio detrás suya una cara; era Ginny. Dio un grito. De repente Ginny se tiró encima de Hermione. Iba a morderla, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ron la apartó. Detrás de Ginny aparecieron Colin y Lucius y éste dijo:

-hola, ha llegado vuestra hora- y aparecieron cinco vampiros. Hermione se dio cuenta de que de esos cinco, tres de ellos no parecían vampiros. De repente Colin dijo:

-Atacadles ya-y tres de ellos se avalanzaron sobre Hermione y Ron. Los tres no iban a morderles, querían hacer otra cosa. Uno de ellos cogió a Hermione. la levantó y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, parecía que le quería hipnotizar. Empezó a decir algo en latín. Casi la tenía hipnotizada, pero antes de que acabara, Ron se la quitó y se fueron corriendo. Empezaron a seguirles.

Harry y yo empezamos a caminar. Ese lugar era muy raro. Llegamos al final del camino. Allí había una pared, Harry tocó algo y se abrió una puerta. Pasamos dentro. Al fondo había pinturas, una especie de jeroglífico. Me di cuenta de que el instituto estaba aquí desde la época de Egipto. Harry vio al fondo, arriba de los jeroglíficos, un cuadro. El cuadro nos parecido conocido. Debajo del cuadro había algo puesto en latín, supusimos que era el nombre. Sin saber cómo leí el nombre que estaba puesto en latín.

-La grandiosa reina de Egipto, Doña Ginny- al leer esas líneas, Harry y yo supimos que la del cuadro era Ginny.

Peter e Severus siguiendo persiguiendo a Pansy. Ésta ya estaba muy cansada de correr. Entonces del techo se cayó una persona encima de Severus y Peter. Esa persona era Luna. Cuando se cayó, Pansy la ayudó a levantarse y salieron las dos corriendo.

Seguimos mirando el cuadro. Me parecía extraño verla allí. Creía que era una ilusión, pero no lo era, era verdad. Más abajo ponían más cosas, las leí:

-Para acabar con el mal, tendrás que deshacerte de los dos jefes. Si lo haces, casi todos los convertidos volverán a la vida- No entendí bien lo que quería decir eso. Ví en el rostro de Harry, que él tampoco lo había entendido. Lo volví a leer. ¿quiénes son los jefes?¿hay otro ser maléfico aparte de los vampiros? No sabía en que pensar.

Ron y Hermione seguían corriendo. Miraron hacia atrás. Nadie los perseguía. Pararon un minuto a descansar y vieron venir corriendo a Pansy y a Luna. Y detrás a Peter y a Severus. Se juntaron los cuatro. Peter e Severus los alcanzaron. Éste último dijo:

-Quieto, nos tenéis escapotaira. Ahora sois nuestros.- Hermione, Ron, Pansy y Luna empezaron a correr. Cuando llevaron muchos minutos corriendo, Pansy se paró mientras los demás seguían corriendo. Peter dijo:

-Qué. Quieres unirte a nosotros.

-Claro que no. Lo que quiero es mataros.- dijo Pansy. Cogió algo y se lo puso en el bolsillo y se acercó a ellos. Con un ágil movimiento se puso detrás de ellos. Éstos se dieron la vuelta enseguida. Primero atacó Severus. Se echó encima de Pansy, ésta le apartó. Mientrás ésta estaba de espaldas a Peter, éste aprovechó y la mordió en el cuello. Enseguida Severus vio su oportunidad y a la vez que Peter, la mordió en la pierna. Pansy antes de convertirse en uno de ellos, sacó lo que había metido en el bolsillo; era un colgante de una cruz y dijo:

-Antes de convertirme, vosotros moriréis- Peter e Severus intenraron escapar, pero no puedieron, los tres ardieron.

Ron, Hermione y Luna dejaron de correr al oír la explosión. Se dieron cuenta de que Pansy había muerto.

Yo seguía mirando al retrato y Harry seguía caminando por la habitación. Yo estaba fascinaba con el retrato de Ginny. Entonces escuché unas voces. Eran las voces de Ginny y Colin. Rápidamente nos escondimos; yo en una tumba y Harry detras de un armario. Ginny y Colin entraron en la sala. No parecían preocupados, no buscaban nada en concreto. Cuando se iban a ir, Colin olió algo y dijo:

-Aquí hay alquien;huelo sangre fresca- y empezaron a buscar. Colin iba a mirar en la tumba. "me va a descubrir" pensaba y justo cuando la iba a abrir, se oyó un ruido. El ruido provenía del armario. ¡lo había hecho Harry! Ginny iba a mirar. Entonces, cuando Ginny estaba enfrente del armario, Harry se lo tiró encima. Yo iba a salir a ayudarle, pero él me hizo señas de que no lo hiciera.

Colin fue a por Harry, éste se defendió como pudo. Le dio un puñetazo. Se hizo mucho daño. Le pareció que el cuerpo de Colin era de hierro. Colin le cogió, le miró fijamente, dijo algo en latín y del cuerpo de Harry, salió una especie de fantasma y se metió en el cuerpo de Colin. Harry había muerto para salvarme, me entristecí mucho.

Lucius entró en la habitación y dijo:

-uno menos, hemos liquidado a Pansy, la pena es que han muerto Severus y Peter.

-eso no es ningún problema-dijo Ginny-Un vampiro más o menos no importa. ¿algo más que decir?

-Sí-dijo Lucius- hemos descubierto la posición de Ron, Luna y Hermione.

-¿Estaba Lily con ellos?

-no-dijo Lucius-

-Pues hay que encontrarla, ella es mucho más importante que esos tres- dijo Ginny- Asi que rápido, encontradla- y se fueron todos de allí. Yo salí de la tumba, no entendí nada de lo que habían hablado. Rápidamente salí de allí.

Hermione, Luna y Ron estaban muy confusos, no sabían que hacer. Caminaban sin dirección alguna. Y de repente se econtraron conmigo, a la vez, nos encontramos con Ginny, Lucius, Colin y Narcissa.

-Bien, ya os hemos cogido a todos-dijo Ginny- ahora preparaos a morir.

-Ni lo sueñes-le grité-Nunca vamos a morir. Preferimos matarte a ti y a Colin, el otro jefe.

-ya veremos-dijo Ginny- mientras tanto: Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Blaise atacadles- y se dirigieron a nosotros. Lucius fue a por Ron; Narcissa fue a por Hermione; Draco fue a por Luna y Blaise fue a por mi.

Narcissa fue volando a por Hermione. Se avanlazó sobre ella. Hermione intentó sacar su pistola, pero Narcissa se lo impidió y tiró el arma. A su vez, Hermione la empujó y tuvo tan buena suerte que cayó a un pico y se desintegró.

Draco iba derecho a por Luna. Se tiró encima de ella y cuando la iba a morder, Hermione se lo impide empujándole y luego Luna le clava un cuchillo en el corazón y se desintegró.

Blaise se tiró encima mía, yo le aparté pegándole una patada y me levanté enseguida. Él se levantó y me atacó. Yo no sabía cómo defenderme. Ginny y Colin me miraban fijamente. Blaise me mostró sus colmillos y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo estaba aterrorizada. Hermione y Luna se acercaron a ayudarme, me lo quitaron de encima. Blaise se dio la vuelta y empujó a Hermione y a Luna hacia los lados. Yo me tiré encima suya con toda la fuerza que pude. Cogí la pistola y le apunté a la cabeza. Cuando le iba a disparar, él tenía mil veces más fuerza que yo. Cogió la pistola y me empujó, entonces Hermione y Luna se abalanzaron sobre él y consiguieron que él soltara la pistola. En un descuido, yo me acerqué a él y le clavé un palo en el corazón.

Lucius atacó a Ron, éste le esquivó y le golpeó. Lucius se enfado más y le pegó un puñetazo, de lo fuerte que le dio, Ron salió volando hacia un lateral. Luna y Hermione le atacaron por la espalda. Y saltaron encima de él, éste las empujó y las tiró lejos. Me tocó a mí el turno, fui a por él. Parecía que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Me tiré encima de él, éste cayó al suelo y se volvió a levantar, intentó empujarme, pero le esquivé y al hacerlo me dio una patada y me tiró encima de Hermione.

Ron volvió a atacarle, Lucius parecía aburrirse con Ron. Éste le dio un puñetazo y Lucius se lo devolvió y le tiró a la pared. Ron estaba en el suelo y Lucius se acercaba a él. Le cogió, le iba a morder. Antes de que lo hiciera yo me abalancé sobre él. Lucius dejó caer al suelo a Ron y fue a por mí. Estaba furioso conmigo, me levantó y se preparó para morderme, pero yo no le dejé, le pegué, le pegué una patada y me soltó. En ese momento, Ron atacó a Lucius, se tiró encima suya, Lucius no pudo reaccionar y Ron le pegó un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Ginny- ahora si que me habéis enfadado- y se convirtió en un vampiro- ahora si que moriréis- vi que todos estábamos muy cansados, no estábamos preparados para luchar contra los jefes y nos echamos a correr- ni lo soñéis, no vais a salir- y nos persiguió.

Corríamos hacia un conducto de ventilación. Casi habíamos llegado, entonces Hermione tropezó y cayó. Ginny estaba muy cerca de ella. Ron retrocedió para ayudarla, yo también, pero antes le dije a Luna que siguiera corriendo, ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Ginny estaba enfrente de Hermione, se acercó a ella, la iba a morder, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Ron se puso en el medio.

-No la vas a morder-dijo Ron- Lily llévatela.

-pero Ron ¿y tú?-le dije

-Yo no importo, sálvala a ella- dijo Ron- vamos rápido- yo la cogí y empezamos a caminar.

-¡qué le lástima que me das!- dijo Ginny- vas a exponer tu vida por ella; ¡Vamos! prepárate para morir.

-ya lo veremos- y empezaron a luchar. Antes de irnos Hermione y yo por el conducto, miramos hacia atrás. Vimos como Ginny mordía a Ron y éste nos decía adiós con la mirada. Hermione se entristeció.

Llegamos al final y bajamos. Ese conducto nos llevó a donde estaba el retrato de Ginny. Allí estaban esperándonos Ginny y Colin.

-¡hola! otra vez os hemos pillado- dijo Ginny.

-¿por qué no les cogemos ya sus almas?- dijo Colin- sólo son chicas.

-Tranquilo Colin, todo a su tiempo- le contestó Ginny.

Me puse a pensar. Tenía que planear algo contra ellos. Tenía que ganar de alguna manera tiempo y dije:

- ¿Por qué no las dejas libre? yo soy quien te intereso, ellas no- Hermione y Luna me miraron extrañadas.

-Ni lo sueñes, es cuestión de ética profesional. No puedo-dijo- además esto es un juego y según el juego nadie puede escapar.

-por lo menos explícanos eso- dije y señalé su cuadro.

-ah eso. Pues que yo tengo muchos años, que fui Reina de Egipto y que debajo del intistuto están mis dominios.

-¿y mi hermano?- le pregunté

-¿Colin? él es un pariente mío. Es una mezcla de un lobo, de una momia y de zombie.

-Así que os tenemos que matar a ti y a Colin para liberar al mundo.

- teóricamente sí pero no- dijo Ginny- pero antes, os voy a dar una sorpresa; ¡Adelante atacadles!- y allí aparecieron Ron y Harry Hermione y yo nos sorprendimos- ah se me olvidaba. ¡Pansy ataca a Luna!- allí apareció Pansy y atacó a Luna; Ron a Hermione y Harry a mí. Éste último no era un vampiro, era una especie de las de Colin.

Ron atacó a Hermione, ésta le intentaba convencer de que antes eran amigos y de que él le salvó la vida, pero Ron no se daba cuenta.

Yo intentaba hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero no parecía escucharme. Me cogió y empezó a decir cosas en latín.

Pansy se echó encima de Luna. Ginny la había resucitado y por eso tenía mucha fuerza. Luna la esquivó, Pansy aprovechó que Luna la esquivaba para darle un puñetazo.

Harry seguía diciendo cosas en latín, no le entendía. Él me balanceaba de un lado a otro. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño ¡entendí lo que decía! Creía que me vuelto loca por todo lo que había visto, pero no era una alucinación¡le entendía!

Él estaba invocando a un dios Egipcio. Le llamaba con insistencia. Me di cuenta de que Ginny también sabía que yo podía entender a Harry. Yo para que se callara le dije algo en latín. Todos se sorprendieron menos Ginny. Entonces Harry me soltó y simultáneamente Ron y Pansy dejaron a Hermione y a Luna respectivamente. Luego volví a decir algo en latín hacia lo tres. Ron Harry y Pansy parecían confusos. Entonces Ginny dijo algo en latín y Harry Ron y Pansy volvieron a atacar. Yo les volví a decir cosas en latín y los tres cayeron al suelo. Ginny dio un grito aceptando su media derrota. Harry, Ron y Pansy se levantaron, ya no eran ninguna especie rara, eran mortales. Hermione se alegró mucho. Los tres se unieron a nosotras.

-Ya ha llegado tu hora- le dije a Ginny y me acerqué a ella. Colin intentó huir pero Harry y Ron se lo impidieron, se pusieron en medio y le interpuso el camino.

-¡a si! no lograrás acabar conmigo- y empezamos a pelear. Ginny era mil veces más fuerte que yo. "nunca jamás la podré vencer" pensaba. Ella se abalanzó encima mía. Me iba a morder, pero logré con mucho esfuerzo quitármela de encima. Ella se enfadó tanto conmigo que me cogió y me lanzó a la pared. Pansy, Luna y Hermione fueron a por Ginny y ésta dijo:

-¿vosotras? ja ja ja ja. No podéis conmigo.

-ah no - dijo Hermione- ya veremos- y se tiraron encima suya. Ginny se libró de ellas fácilmente. Me levanté y fui a por ella, No sé por qué pero parecía temerme.

Ron y Colin empezaron a luchar. Colin era muy fuerte. Ron no podía solo con él, necesitaba ayuda. Harry fue a ayudarle y los dos empezaron a luchar contra Colin.

Ron empezó a atacar, le dio un puñetazo en lo que le pareció su estómago, pero no le hizo daño. Volvió a intentarlo, pero Colin no le dejó, le empujó. Harry fue a por él-éste todavía estaba enfadado por lo que le había hecho antes- Se iba a tirar encima de Colin, pero éste le esquivó y se cayó al suelo. Harry se levantó enseguida. Ron y él atacaron a la vez, consiguieron tirarle al suelo.

Me levanté. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el costado, era Ginny que me estaba pegando patadas. Me cogió con una mano y me acercó a su cara, cuando me iba a morder. Hermione Luna y Pansy iban corriendo hacia Ginny. Ésta se dio la vuelta y sin tocar a ninguna, movió la mano que tenía suelta y las tiró hacia la pared. Me quedé atónita. ¿Como las iba a empujar sin apenas tocarlas? ya me daba igual. Iba a morir. En esos momentos pensé en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. Me entristecí más. Vi a Hermione, Pansy y a Luna en el suelo tiradas; vi a Harry y a Ron luchando contra Colin; cada uno se esforzaba, y gracias a ellos me dieron la fuerza necesaria para poder matar a Ginny. La di un puñetazo y me soltó sin dejarla reaccionar la clavé un palo en el corazón. Ésta se cayó al suelo de un plumazo, Colin también se cayó al suelo. Todos creímos que ya habíamos vencido pero... de repente escuchamos:

-ja ja ja-dijo Ginny-. Se levantó y se quitó el palo del corazón- Has matado a Colin, no a mí. Yo, por mi misma no puedo morir...

-¿y lo que pone en el cuadro¿Y lo de los dos jefes?- le dije.

-Lo puse yo-respondió Ginny- lo de los jefes, una parte es cierta pero la no lo es; si es cierto, hay que matar a un sólo jefe, el cual no soy yo. jejejeje...

-¿quién es¿por qué soy yo tan importante?- le pregunté.

-El jefe es... ¿no te ha resultado extraño que Colin sea pariente mío?

-Sí... pero...

-te lo voy a decir. Él era pariente mío porque YO SOY TU HIJA.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? No es cierto- dije histérica.

-Claro que sí "mamaíta", Tu tienes muchos años. ¿no te ha extrañado que hablaras latín?- dijo Ginny- Lo que pasa es que un cazavampiros uso un hechizo y te ha borrado todo recuerdo desde hace 14 años y además te hizo rejuvenecer mucho, así es como si volvieras a nacer...-nos explicó Ginny- Tu has matado a mucha gente. Tu tienes mucho poder, pero lo tienes escondido a causa del hechizo; tu me enseñaste a matar bien, es decir, que la victima en cuestión sufra...- ne tapé los oídos, no quería escucharla. Se me saltaban las lagrimas.-"mamaíta" tú eres la jefa. Si tú mueres, acabarás con los vampiros y con toda la maldad en este mundo...

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente. ¡YO ERA LA JEFA! Si yo muero todo el mal desaparecerá. Vi en el suelo un arma. Harry, Ron, y los otros se imaginaron lo que yo pensaba en ese momento. Rápidamente cogí el arma del suelo. Con todo el valor que pude me lo llevé a la cabeza.+

-¡NNOO lo hagas!- me dijeron mis compañeros, en ese momento yo se lo agradecí mucho. Empecé a llorar con más fuerzas que antes.

-no hay otra solución. Si yo muero, todo el mal se acabará por siempre.

-no lo sabes- me dijo Harry- no es seguro de que ella te haya dicho la verdad. NO LO SABES.- gritó Harry. Parecía realmente preocupado y eso me extrañó mucho.

-lo que Ginny ha dicho es verdad...-les dije todos me miraron extrañados (incluso Ginny)- desde hace algunos días llevo soñando cosas raras, sobre momias, zombies y vampiros, yo creía que eran solo sueños pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no eran solo sueños, eran partes de mi vida que yo había olvidado. Soñaba cosas horribles... Veía como los mataba... Era horrible- les dije como pude. Las palabras me salían con mucha dificultad de la boca. No podía controlar lo que decían mis labios. Les miré, mis compañeros estaban anonadados, no se creían lo que estaban oyendo.-además si yo no muero, puede haber la posibilidad de que recupere la memoria y vuelva a ser el monstruo que era antes, y no quiero...

Estaba dispuesta a pegar el tiro, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Ginny me lo impidió. Ella no quería que yo me matara por dos cosas, una era que si yo me moría ella también lo haría y que si yo seguía viva podía volver a ser la de antes, el monstruo sanguinario que era antes. Y yo no quería que ninguna de esas dos cosas no ocurrieran. Así que me armé del valor que pude, y le pedí a Harry algo telepáticamente. Vi que Harry aun tenía su arma en el bolsillo, y le dije (telepáticamente) que me dispara él. Harry no se creía lo que le estaba contando. Ginny no se había enterado de mi conversación con él. Seguía con mi pistola en sus manos. "No puedo" decía Harry, "no tengo suficiente valor como para dispararte" me decía una y otra vez. "Vamos, hazlo, es lo mejor" le decía yo. Nos que damos en silencio varios minutos (el silencio de hablar pero el telepáticamente, con ese seguía hablando con Harry). Ginny se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, lo notó por la expresión de mi cara y la de Harry.

-¿Qué estáis tramando?- nos preguntó a los dos.- ¿Que pensáis hacer? No podéis hacer nada; Lily que pretendes que uno de ellos te mate, no tienen el valor suficiente para hacerlo, ellos no son asesinos.

Cuando hubo dicho eso, ella supo que eso era lo que yo pretendía, entonces cogió mi pistola y se puso a dispararles con ella a mis amigos. Ellos pudieron esquivar los dos primeros disparos, pero el tercero dio a Hermione en el brazo.

-¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!- le dije a Harry en voz alta- No ves que vas a conseguir que os mate ella. VAMOS. No me tengas piedad, no la merezco. HAZLO YA.

Harry me hizo caso, en medio segundo cogió la pistola, levantó las manos y me disparó dos veces en el pecho. Ginny dio un grito y se cayó al suelo. Esta vez si que había muerto.

Yo estaba tirada en el suelo. Estaba temblando. Ellos se acercaron a mí. Lo último que dije fue: "gracias... os quiero..." y en ese momento morí.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione y Pansy salieron de ahí. Al día siguiente fueron al instituto. Todo era igual que antes, menos lo de que no estaban allí ni Ginny ni Lily. Excepto Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione y Pansy nadie se acordaba de nada.

_30 años más tarde..._

Los hijos de Hermione, Luna, Harry, Pansy y Blaise iban al mismo instituto. Una noche, sus hijos se metieron en el instituto y cayeron por una trampa. Entraron en una sala y vieron una tumba. El hijo de Pansy abrió la tumba y de ahí salió polvo. Y después vieron un cadáver- eran los huesos de una persona- el hijo de Pansy se dio la vuelta y derepente sintió un mordisco en el cuello. Se dio la vuelta y vio al cadáver vivo. "era un vampiro" Los otros cuatro chillaron. El vampiro dijo:

-¡Hola¡ya he vuelto a la vida! Gracias por abrir la tumba-dijo- AHORA GINNY VUELVE A LA CARGA-y atacó a...

**The End**


End file.
